1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to a touchpad, and one particular implementation relates to a device configured to output N+1 information signals using N non-overlapping sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional data storage devices are becoming smaller, slimmer, and lighter, due in part to advances in the digital technology, semiconductor, display, storage medium, and battery fields. Example data storage devices which have been successfully commercialized include Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”), electronic notepads, Moving Picture Experts Group-1 (“MPEG”) audio layer-3 (“MP3”) players, Portable Multimedia Players (“PMPs”), game machines, and digital cameras.